A semiconductor device in which a p-type semiconductor region and an n-type semiconductor region are shared by an insulated gate bipolar transistor (IGBT) and a free wheeling diode (FWD). The p-type semiconductor region is a p-type base region for the IGBT and a p-type anode region for the FWD. The n-type semiconductor region is an n-type base region for the IGBT and FWD.
However, when the impurity concentration of the p-type semiconductor region is set to be the same as the impurity concentration of the p-type base region of the IGBT, the recovery time of the FWD may lengthen due to what is for the FWD an excessive injection of holes from the anode side. Further, when the n-type cathode region of the FWD is disposed, if injection of positive holes from the p-type collector region is reduced in the IGBT, negative resistance is more likely to occur. This causes problems such as on voltage becoming higher or balance between chips, when a plurality of chips is arranged in parallel, becoming lost and being destroyed.